


Duos after dark

by Tkhan0



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Elliott's dying for like the 5th time in this series though lmao, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, I rated this fic m but it's a pretty soft m, I'm not particularly gruesome or descriptive, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/pseuds/Tkhan0
Summary: The Wraith in his nightmares told him he'd get what he deserved.She was right, in a way.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Duos after dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [calculated revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710946) by [kyouyaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed), [reefs0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/pseuds/reefs0). 



> "So how are yall enjoying that Revenant buff?" The mirage main asks through gritted teeth.
> 
> One of these days... his time of reckoning is soon.
> 
> Until then have _this_ monstrosity. An offering for the Mirevage gods from me.
> 
> As usual per this dynamic, Revenant's toxicity is played up here and Mirage is the unlucky victim. Don't read if you think that'll upset you.
> 
> This is inspired by calculated revenge (and haunted) so youd have to read those two first (if you can stomach it) to understand it, but honestly, if you havent read it yet what the hell are you even doing here

Despite Revenant's reassurance, every match since that night Mirage has been on edge. He's always expecting the worst to happen, but surprisingly nothing comes.

Until the matchups for today come out.

It's duos and he's with Wraith.

Things have been awkward between him and her since the last duos event, and she still haunts the backs of his eyelids when he closes his eyes. Maybe the producers knew this and they put them together specifically for the interpersonal conflict. They'd been doing a lot of little stunts to get ratings back up again, like rotating the arenas out, and airing more duo matches. Something about it being more dynamic to air and easier to pump out. 

But god, why did it have to be King's Canyon after dark? There's nothing worse than King's Canyon at night. 

Everything is dark and creepier, all the sounds are amplified, and every scream, gunshot, and footstep puts him on edge. 

Not to mention he can never see a damn thing.

He's tense as they stand on the drop platform. This isn't a match he's looking forward to, and he hopes for once that it's just over quickly.

The drop platform descends and they float above the sprawling arena for only a moment before Wraith drops them into the Pit, wordlessly.

Thankfully no one has followed them, and it's relatively quiet looting.

Unthankfully, he finds one re-45 and one stack of light rounds among the hordes of ammo, attachments, and shields and cells. Wraith seems to have had better luck, but she's probably the better shooter so he takes what he has.

Wordlessly, Wraith heads towards Runoff. Mirage debates for a moment whether or not he should go in the same direction and continue the awkwardness.

He decides against it, heading for the slums instead. What's the worst that could happen? He runs into some people and gets merked, so he doesn't have to deal with the awkward silence anymore? That's a win in his books.

( _Don't let him go that way_ the voices warn her. She ignores them. Elliott's a grown man, he can take care of himself.)

He's exploring one of the cramped buildings when he pauses, hearing footsteps run around. He creeps close to a door, and sees a flash of green.

It's Octane. Probably wandered off from his own teammate, stimmed up, in search of better loot. 

Mirage stalks towards the building he saw Octane enter. He rifles through his useless pack, finding a single arc star to throw.

"Better than nothing, I guess" he mutters, taking position at the exit he knows Octane is about to come running through and launching the arc star.

It connects with his unsuspecting target, and he's able to riddle Octane with two mags of bullets. He waits a moment, expecting his backup to show up. No one does, so he finishes him off with the last mag, hoping Octane had better weapons on him. 

"Confirmed kill" he says into his earpiece to spite the silence. To his surprise, Wraith does respond, a simple "Nice job." 

"...Don't get too far." She adds as an afterthought.

The adrenaline of a kill is wearing off, and Mirage decides she has a point. Luckily, Runoff is just up ahead and Wraith hasn't gotten too far ahead.

He checks Octane's stuff. Marginally better shields and a fucking Mozambique. 

"You've got to be kidding me..." Mirage clicks his teeth, not bothering with the Mozambique. He'll pick something up on the way.

He decides to travel to Runoff using the cover of the pipe.

If he thought King's Canyon After Dark was scary before, nothing prepares him for the neon orange eyes waiting for him at the end of the pipes. Revenant simply stands there, staring at him, flexing his fingers idly.

Mirage's first reaction is to pull up his weapon and shoot, which he does- to zero effect once he realizes he's entirely out of ammo. Revenant seems to have expected this, having not flinched or retaliated in the slightest.

Mirage visibly gulps- or it would be visible, anyway, if he could see a damn thing out.

"Heeey, Rev. Let's just ignore that I just tried to shoot you- we're all good right?" Mirage doesn't even know what he's trying to attempt here. This is duos, and Revenant is clearly not on his team, so he has no choice but to fight him. Maybe he's just stalling for time, secretly hoping Revenant's teammate is nearby and will finish him off first. Or even that his own teammate is coming back for him.

"No backup, huh?" Revenant speaks now, approaching in a listless, almost idyllic fashion. It unnerves the hell out of Mirage the way Revenant is staring at him, like a cat that just caught a canary.

It dawns on him just then that Revenant probably no longer has a teammate. _Octane was with him-!_

Whether he wants to admit it or not, he still has a teammate, and awkward or not, he'd suddenly rather have a chance at surviving this then die at Revenant's hands. Again. He reaches for his ear piece to update Wraith on the situation. 

It's the wrong move.

Infuriated by the action, Revenant closes the distance between them in seconds, grabbing the arm reaching for the ear piece with enough force to snap, before ripping the ear piece out himself and crushing it in his hand. " _Don't spoil the fun_ " He snarls.

( _He's in trouble_ the voices echo in her ears before she hears the comm line go static. She ignores them again. If Elliott wants to get himself killed she'll let him.) 

Mirage opens his mouth to yelp in surprise, or scream- anything that might draw attention really- and Revenant takes that opportunity to grab Mirage's jaw and shove his hand in. "Shut up and **die**."

Being hit by Revenant's silencer normally is pretty unpleasant. It dazes him and for a terrifying half minute he struggles to remember how to work his gear entirely. 

Having it crammed down his throat was a whole different torment. 

He collapses backwards with a splash, unable to stay upright. It tastes pungent and foul. The stench of death and honey suckle fills his mouth. Struggling to breathe around the ball of otherworldly energy lodged in his throat, he props himself up to cough it up violently. Revenant backs off, electing to watch him struggle for air, thoroughly amused. 

He's a painful combo of lightheaded and nauseous, and his whole body feels sluggish. It feels as if his very life force is being drained away. Maybe it is.

He forgets all but the mass in his throat as he retches and hacks loudly.

Just as his vision begins to swim and his mind struggles to focus, the blockage disappears. The air rushes in so quickly it hurts, and he's resigned to painfully inhaling air from his position on the ground. Revenant towers over him, obscuring his vision. He lets out a mirthless chuckle as he gazes upon Mirage's helpless state.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide." Revenant scans the area briefly, satisfied that he sees no one approaching.

"Heh. You'd think someone would have come running amidst all that commotion you made, yet no one's around... wonder why that is?" 

Revenant crouches down, pulling Mirage up by his wrist so that they're face to face now.

"Of course, I already know why. You haven't figured it out yet, have you?" 

The only reply he gets is a whimper from the tight grip he has on Mirage's wrist.

"All those people you think are out there cheering you on? All the people you know and love? They've already forgotten you. _She's_ already forgotten you."

In his hazy state of mind, Mirage panics, struggling to determine which "she" Revenant is referring to. Revenant continues on without explanation.

"You see it on their faces don't you? They're not looking at you. They're looking through you. You're nothing to them."

As suddenly as he had been picked up Revenant tosses him back onto the ground.

"Such a shame, to be forgotten like this. Alone. Abandoned. You skinbags are all the same; worthless." Revenant takes a deep sigh of content before continuing. "Yes... the only person who could ever take interest in a pathetic creature like you... is me. Be grateful."

It's a slow subtle dread that dawns on Mirage, creeps up his throat into the corners of his mouth like bile. It starts as a question; _What if he's right?_ And then it becomes a declaration; _oh my god he's right._

If anybody cared they'd stop this. 

If Wraith still cared she'd have been here by now.

But he's entirely alone. He is going to die here and no one will bat an eye.

Maybe that's all he was ever meant to do.

Die.

Revenant laughs, a deep synthetic sound rumbling from his chassis. "It's just so fun watching the terror in your eyes. This never gets old." He smiles, clearly pleased by this turn of events.

He hovers above where Mirage lies again. "Watching you struggle to breathe was fun too. Let's do that again." Revenant says, and it's the only warning Mirage gets before he's pushed underwater. He attempts feebly to push Revenant's hand off his chest, no energy left to flail in terror. 

"Quit resisting." Revenant leans in to tell him. "I've drowned before, you know. It's quicker when you try and fight back. I want you alive longer."

( _He needs help!_ The voices plead with her, almost distraught. She stops, chancing a look back. It was already too late to save him long ago. Nothing could save him now.)

As Mirage runs out of breath to hold he begins to forget why he's even holding it in the first place. He's struggling against something but he doesn't remember what. With this thought he slackens his grip against the invisble force, and opens his mouth to breathe as his arms go limp by his side. The only thing he inhales is water, and it fills his burning lungs. 

As his vision fades one last thought involuntarily bubbles to the surface of his mind: _Where the hell did Wraith go?_

( _He's gone._ The voices tell her matter of factly when the banner shows up on her map. _He's been gone_ she retorts back. The Elliott she knew is no longer that man. 

He isn't just marked for death. He's marked _by_ death. 

She won't make the mistake of fucking with death's territory again.)

**Author's Note:**

> I pumped this out in like 2 days because inspiration struck so please have mercy on me, this isn't how I'd normally write revenant, I just couldnt help it though.


End file.
